Surgical procedures on the human eye are becoming more common as medical devices and associated technology improve. Even with this enhanced ability to perform a plethora of surgical procedures, there is still a lack of access to care. Remote ophthalmic treatment of disease enables specialists in the field of ocular disease to treat patients that have less access to care. It also enables faster, more accurate, and more precise treatment of ocular disease including, but not limited to open and closed angle glaucoma, diabetes, and retinal tears. This type of diagnosis and treatment cannot be done remotely without having full control of an imaging and illuminating device as well as a direct/indirect contact laser/gonioscopy lens.